Love Me, Hate Me
by xwannaflyx
Summary: Neji's getting married, and not to TenTen. three chapter story, nejiten oh yeah, im too lazy to put the disclaimer on every single writing so here it is, I DONT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS happy?
1. Love Me

i havent posted in a while because i lost my USB and ALL the files in it

but i found most of my files

so i'll post this little short story to being again

:) enjoy!

* * *

Love Me

"Love me," she begged softly. Her usually cheerful brown eyes were glassed over and her voice trembled. "Please."

"I can't," I whispered back. My voice was tinged with regret. Regret of what we couldn't be now, regret of what had happened.

He eyes slid to the young woman who was talking happily with her friends, a diamond engagement ring shining on her finger. "I know."

I gazed at her eyes and gently glided my finger down her cheek, "I'm sorry." She would always be the only one that could make me apologize and feel genuine regret. "It was out of my control."

She smiled ironically, "We weren't fated to be."

"I would tear fate apart to be with you," I said back, the irony biting me.

She reached up and touched my cheek, "Don't."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It wasn't as if my apologies would do anything, they barely even helped with the guilt and pain.

She smiled sadly, "Best of luck my beloved caged bird."

I touched her again on the cheek. I drank in her image, carving the image in stone in my mind, engraving it forever. "Become happy TenTen," I begged before turning and walking towards the woman that would become my wife but never my love.

TenTen placed a hand on her heart, "You will always have my heart, Neji…….. how can I be happy?" Her usually vibrant eyes closed and a single tear dropped from her eyes to the ground.

I didn't see this but I heard the softly uttered words caressed my ear as a wild wind blew pass us, taking with it our love.

* * *

i know its a little more angsty than what i usually do but.....

please review

thanks for reading!


	2. Hate Me

Hate Me

"Hate me," he whispered quietly. His voice was pleading, as if hating him was going to help either one of us.

I smiled sadly, "We both know that isn't going to happen."

Neji slid his gaze away from me, "I'm sorry…… I never lied to you."

I placed a gently hand against his cheek, "I know…… how is she?"

Neji started slightly, "She's…… she's very excited about the….."

"The wedding?" I prompted gently.

Neji nodded, "She loves showing everyone the ring…… I wish…."

I smiled sadly, "Don't we both?" I turned away from him, surveying the old training grounds, "We're still partners right? We're still the strongest ninja pair, we're still friends….. right?"

Neji said nothing for a moment, "……. Can you still do it?"

I glared at him, "I'm not one of those weaklings. I have a job, just because I get left behind doesn't mean I'll break. I have only one weakness Neji, and that weakness does not bend or break easily."

"You know that's not what I meant, TenTen," Neji responded coolly.

I smiled sadly and lifted my head to look at the sky, "Do I have a choice?"

Neji touched my gently on the shoulder, "With me? Always."

I laughed at this, "I could do it, I'll be fine." I brushed my bangs in front of my eyes and faced Neji, "You should go, she'll start to worry."

Neji bent until his face was right in front of me. I panicked slightly and scooted back a little. Neji kissed me gently on the cheek, "I'm sorry,' he whispered in my ear before turning and going.

I touched my cheek and closed my eyes determinedly. I wouldn't cry again, not again, it was a weakness I couldn't afford. "Silly of you…. to ask me to hate you." I turned and walked to my home.

I didn't hear Neji behind me. "TenTen….. I couldn't ask you to imprison yourself…. Hate me. It actually was my fault….."

* * *

review please!

thanks for reading!


	3. Stay With Me

Stay With Me

I had attended the wedding after intense urging, blackmailing, and threatening from Gai-sensei and Lee. But right now, as I watched the girl walk down the aisle to Neji, I wished I had refused. I looked at Neji. He looked as good as always, the dark circles under his eyes doing nothing to his looks. I smiled slightly when he looked at me, determined to be cheerful.

Neji locked gazes with me and didn't look away, his eyes telling millions of things that couldn't be conveyed through his lips. My lips lifted a little more, "I know," I mouthed silently.

Neji turned back to Hiashi-sama, the person marrying the couple. After droning on about how they were going to love and care for each other until death, he finally said, "If anyone has an argument with this reunion, step forth now."

I said nothing, determined to keep Neji from getting in trouble with the Elders. "I have something against it."

Everyone turned, collective gasps on their lips as they saw the spunky, tall, blonde girl with a lazy, pineapple genius on one side of her, and a red headed, blank faced sand wielder on the other side. "Temari…." Shikamaru muttered, slapping himself on the forehead.

Temari stood straight and tall, her eyes defiant as she matched every single Hyuuga, glare for glare. "I object and my brother, the Kazekage, agrees with me."

Hiashi-sama looked like he had just bitten into a sour lemon as he said, "State your reasons."

Temari cocked her hip and placed her hand on it, "For one, this marriage is going to be absolutely miserable and both the bride and groom will probably kill either each other or themselves by two years have passed."

"This is a marriage of convenience," an Elder said slowly and clearly, as if he was talking to a child. I winced, I knew how pissed Temari would get now, "The bride and groom's comfort has nothing to do with it."

Temari ignored him, "For another, this girl seemed much more happier talking with Shino about the finer aspects of bugs then sitting with Neji saying nothing at all." I smiled discreetly, I would've known what Neji was thinking.

"As I said before—" the Elder began again but Temari bulldozed through.

"For another," she said loudly, over the Elders arguments, "Both the Kazekage and Hokage disagree with this arrangement, as do I and Hinata-san."

Hiashi-sama turned his cool gaze to poor Hinata who stood as a bridesmaid to the side of the bride, "Is this true?"

"Yes Father," Hinata said clearly, "I'm afraid that all this would do is create unrest among the Hyuuga Clan."

Temari ignored their tiny discussion, "The Kazekage has said that he would withdraw his help on all missions if it involves the Hyuugas if this happens and the Hokage as well as the future Hokage has said that if this happens, Hyuugas will be forbidden from going to missions."

I winced, that was truly blunt and to the point but the punishments seemed a little harsh. I got my answer why when a voice rang through the crowd, "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! TSUNADE-BAA, I MEAN TSUNADE-SAMA SAID JUST THAT!" Naruto yelled.

Temari smiled and turned to Hiashi-sama with a triumphant smile, "So what do you say, sir?"

Hiashi-sama scowled, "Very well, but Neji must get married by the end of the month or the position goes right back to Hinata."

All of the Konoha Thirteen laughed quietly, knowing that we would be married by the end of that. After that little agreement, the whole place was in chaos. I slipped pass people until I reached the somewhat happy somewhat disappointed bride and relieved groom. "Hello," I said softly.

Neji whipped around, "TenTen…." he breathed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly, "Stay with me," he whispered in my ear, "Stay with me forever and never leave me…."

"Request or command?" I asked suspiciously.

"Request."

"Then yes," I said softly, kissing Neji on the mouth. When we parted for air, I saw the bride talking to Shino quite animatedly, her eyes bright and happy. "Everyone's happy," I whispered softly, burying my face in Neji's chest. "You know," I added, speculatively, "I really must thank Temari some time…"

"Later," Neji said, "Right now, I just want to stay with you."

I looked up at him, "I will…." I whispered, trying my best to drown in everything that was Neji.

* * *

YAY! its concluded

i added temari in as the twist cuz i felt like it! :P

anyway

thanks for reading

tell me what you think!


End file.
